


Pancakes

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: (Pancake day does not happen in America, oh well) The boys miss pancake day so Dean has his own.





	

When Sam came downstairs, he had over slept last week's hunt had been hard going, Dean was making pancakes. "Dean?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Yeah?" Dean said, turning to face Sam, pan in hand. At the look on Sam's face, Dean explained; "We missed pancake day." Sam still looked very confused. "We missed pancake day, so I decided to have my own. There's a stack of pancakes on your plate."

At the prospect of pancakes, Sam's eyes lit up. He hurried to sit down. As he was eating, Sam's eyes drifted to the plate opposite him.

This plate was Cas's, it was at Cas's usual seat but that wasn't the only give away. The pancakes on this plate were bee shaped and drizzled in honey. Sam smiled at how in love his brother was acting.


End file.
